The present disclosure herein relates to a method for manufacturing a transparent electrode, and particularly, to a method for manufacturing a transparent electrode having a mesh-structured metal pattern.
Recently, transparent electrodes have been used as electrodes in electronic devices such as solar cells and organic electro luminescence (EL) devices. Particularly, in the fields of a next-generation touch sensor, a transparent heater, and the like, a large-area transparent electrode having a high transmittance of about 90% and a low resistance of 10 Ω/□ or less is required. A transparent conductive oxide (TCO) electrode, a hybrid transparent electrode having an oxide/metal/oxide (OMO) structure, or a metal electrode having a mesh structure is currently used as a transparent electrode in industries. The metal electrode having a mesh structure is obtained by forming a bulk metal in the shape of a network as seen from a plan view.